Judgement of the Jitsugetsu
by JENxP
Summary: The moon has many faces, as it stakes time in it's dance around the earth.


JENxP: Hey guys! I decided to write a Furuba fic cause I love reading it . It makes me SMILE.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fruits Basket T.T

**_summary for this chappy_:**The moon has many faces, as it stakes time in it's dance around the earth.

o

o

**Jugdement of the Jitsugetsu**

**_Chapter One_**: The Half-Truth Incognito

o

o

Toki surveyed the grounds as the car drove deep into the land to take her to one she hadn't seen for so long. Closing her eyes she could vividly see that beautiful toddler...the epitome of nearly all her childhood happiness.

"_Mama, who is that girl with Kyoko-san? That _is_ Kyoko-san, right?"_

"_That's Kyoko-san's daughter, Toki." _

"_Kyoko-san's daughter? But I'm Kyoko-san's daughter too, right Mama?"_

"_Yes, of course. We're all family because we love each other SO much! Can you love little Tohru-chan too?"_

"_I think I can, Mama. I wanna try, and I'm gonna try really really hard."_

"_That's my Toki."_

"_I can't wait to meet her Mama. She can be my brother! I always wanted one…"_

_**(chuckle)** "But Toki, Tohru-chan is a girl. How about if she's your sister?"_

"_Okay, okay. She can be my sister if she REALLY wants to. But Mama, I really DO want a brother!"_

"_Hmmmm… Maybe…let's ask Dad when we get home!" (**wink)**_

"_Okay!"_

"_Kira-chan!"_

"_Kyoko-chan! And little Tohru-chan. How are you?"_

"_We're great Kira-chan. How's little Toki-chan?"_

"_I'm good Kyoko-san! Hey you! Tohru-chaaan! Will you be my sister?"_

"_Okay! I always wanted a brother though…but if you wanna be my sister that's okay too!"_

"_No way! I always wanted a brother too!"_

"_Instead of sisters then, let's be brothers!"_

"_Now, now girls. You can be sisters for now and make brothers later okay?"_

"_Wouldn't want them to be getting identity crisises, right Kyoko-san?"_

"_Definitely."_

"Heh, it was love at first sight, wasn't it sister?" Toki whispered softly. "I've missed you so much, and now I'm just a few minutes away from you…"

The car slowed to a stop as Toki took in the site of a small traditional style Japanese house. She smiled at the thought of the reunion-to-be-in-like-five-minutes, and began musing of the fun they would have together when the door opened and her chauffeur, Mr. Banks, greeted her with a smile.

"We're here young miss. I'll get your things out of the trunk." Mr. Banks walked professionally to the trunk and lifted it open. Reaching in he took out several bags, and suitcases while Toki wandered over to the only building she could see. The old-fashioned house with paper doors, and wooden planks for floors sat peacefully, and serenely, in harmony with the nature around. Although, technically not like the 4 star hotels she always stayed at, Toki liked it much more. A calming, peaceful aura filled the air, and her heart felt uplifted.

_Inside there is Tohru-chan. My sister, my BEST friend, Tohru-chan._

"Tohru-chan!" Toki called out squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them to peer at the doorway, waiting for the little toddler she hadn't seen for so long. "Tohru-chan!"

A cute slender girl came bounded out in place of the little girl Toki had in mind. The girl stopped in front of Toki and peered at her. She continued to look confusedly when realization dawned on her sweet features.

"Toki-chan!" Tohru looked into Toki's eyes for confirmation. When she found it she threw her arms about the other girl's slender frame, which was much like her own. "It's been too long Toki-chan!"

"Way too long, sister." Toki smiled. "Hru-chan…"

"Ki-chan! My sister, my sister!" Tohru squeezed Toki even tighter now. She then pulled back to take a good look at what had become of her childhood friend.

She took in a girl of much the same build as her, who had long ebony tresses that gently curled into spirals reaching the small of her back. Her large tawny eyes were just as strikingly deep as they had always been. Her face had a delicate nose, and dainty, pouty lips that were of a soft pink color. Nothing had changed, yet everything was different in their own subtle ways. The eyes for example… Where there had once been innocence and joy, there was now a silent hardness, weariness. Tohru's brow frowned a bit, but then was snapped away from the thought when she heard a shrill whistling.

"Oh no! The teapot!" Tohru turned heel and rushed into the house. Toki, left bewildered, stood unsure of what to do when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, my name's Shigure Sohma... Who're you?" The voice held the promise of a good time.

Toki spun about to face a breathtakingly handsome man with a silly grin on his face. She couldn't help but laugh softly. She had always felt a connection with _dogs_.

"Hello, Mr. Dog. They call me Toki S. Nodoka... How are you this fine day?"

Toki laughed at the surprise on Shigure's face, but it was a cold sadistic laugh, reverbrating low and hauntingly sweet. She brought her face mere millimeters from his face and brushed hischin with her velvet soft lips.

"I've come for you and your 'God." Toki whispered into Shigure's ear making him shiver half in fear half in pleasure. She then withdrew as Toki came into view. "No word of this to Tohru-chan, _Sohma-kun_."

"Ki-chan! You've met Shigure-san!" Tohru happily pranced over. She hugged Toki with bliss written all over her face.Toki smiled back, her face softened by the sight of her childhood friend. Shigure noted this with wariness...

o

o

**JEN**: lotsa comments pleease! any suggestions? I need an editor... --"


End file.
